vaskes_bizzare_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Mikitaka
"Im not actually Ricky, im Mikitaka!" - Mikitaka revealing his identity Mikitaka is a main character in Vaske's Bizarre Adventure. Appearance Mikitaka is an alien with unknown origins who can shape-shift and disguise himself as other people. He has a long head with veins showing, and black hair. His eyes are wide and he is one of the strongest characters to appear in the bizarre adventure. He is also very lightweight at just 10kg. Biography Before Part 1 Mikitaka's age is more than a billion, he is one of the wisest characters in the series. He is mysterious and his past is unknown. Part 1 Mikitaka initially appears in Part 1 disguised as Ricky. He and Čamur attack Vaske and Čamur tries to strangle him, but Mikitaka slices Čamur into two before he can murder Vaske. Vaske and Mikitaka then become friends and go to Yasogami Elementary School together. There, they meet Crnogorac and the prefect recruit. Mikitaka notices that Vaske is missing and runs to the nearby men's toilet. There he finds Vaske hanged. He quickly takes a key out of Vaske's mouth and locks himself into a room and hides from the prefect recruit who starts to break down the door with an axe. Mikitaka climbs out of a window and descends on a ladder, but he is ambushed by Crnogorac and is hit by a brick in the head. He wakes up, tied to chair and with a kidnapper in front of him. The kidnapper tells Mikitaka that if he doesn't tell him where the spaceship is, he will be killed in 15 minutes. The 15 minutes that Mikitaka had ran out and the robber was ready to kill Mikitaka, but then someone started to open the garage door. Slowly behind the garage door, Vaske appeared. He was somehow revived and the kidnapper quickly shot at Vaske before he could pull the trigger. Vaske was hit in the glasses, but shot back hitting the kidnapper in the head. Mikitaka stands up and stabs the kidnapper, killing him instantly. Then, they hear something behind a drawer, and after chasing the sound for like 10 pages, they find out that it was actually just a gold coin. Part 2 Crnogorac suddenly appears in front of Mikitaka and Vaske, which scared Vaske to the point of suicide. Mikitaka witnesses Vaske killing himself with his pistol. Mikitaka then takes out his iconic shotgun "Pumpara". But before Mikitaka could kill Crnogorac, the prefect recruit appeared behind him and stabbed his head with an axe. Mikitaka then fired ~4 shots at the recruit, but the recruit revealed he was wearing a bulletproof vest. Suddenly, a voice is heard saying "I have they". Everyone, including Vaske (who was then dead), looks in the direction of the sound and to their horror they see Šćepan Mali, revived. Vaske stands up from his grave and points the gun in the direction of Šćepan. Šćepan then took out a phone and called Ricky for backup, expressed in incorrect grammar. Vaske, surprised, asks Šćepan "How are you alive!?", but there was no answer. Tens of greasers suddenly came, swarming Vaske. All of them took their metal knuckles out and beat Vaske up in Page 22. Vaske stands up with the last of his strength and stabs a greaser in his eye. Vaske and Mikitaka then fire back at the greasers, and shoot the recruit in his legs. The recruit falls from the injury, and causes a 5.0 magnitude earthquake, killing the remaining greasers. After Vaske explodes a nearby limousine, Mikitaka informs Vaske that he is going to go to a hospital Part 3 Mikitaka remains in the hospital in Part 3. Part 4 Mikitaka, disguised as Fake Insane, infiltrates Mladja's Kutak. Aljoša and Mladja are shocked to see that Fake Insane is alive, but Mikitaka successfully acts as Fake Insane and they accept him back into the Kutak. Mikitaka tells them that he has a new weapon and shows them his upgraded "Pumpara". Aljoša tells him that it was a good choice, and then they decide that Aljoša will guard the base for the night. As Mladja goes to sleep, Mikitaka turns on his earpiece and tells Vaske's Father that it is going just according to the plan. Some time after that, Vaske's Father asks Mikitaka if they have got a clue, but Mikitaka assures him that they haven't realized yet. Vaske's Father tells him to kill Mladja immediately, but Mikitaka refuses, citing that Mladja is too powerful and fast for him, that he might even dodge the bullet. Mikitaka then tells Vaske's Father that he will get the Slatko that Aljoša stole back, and also says that he is the only one with the recipe. Accidentally, Mikitaka says the information that Slatko can be used to heal and revive people in a public radio frequency, which the remaining greasers and a man in his car hear. After Aljoša hears a loud explosion and tells Mladja and Mikitaka (disguised as Fake Insane) what he heard. Mladja turns on the TV and hears about what happened on the news narrated by the News reporter. They all hear that there was a major explosion in Liman 3 and 4 and that there were around 260 deaths. The Goverment then issues a warning that civilians shall stay indoors, otherwise they will be arrested if the police finds the suspicious. Part 5 Powers and abilities * Shape-shifting * Superhuman reflexes * Ability to survive injuries that otherwise could have killed an ordinary human being Trivia * This Mikitaka has nothing to do with this Mikitaka. Category:Characters Category:Alive